DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal, from a group of established scientists at the University of Cincinnati is in response to RFA DK-00-014 to continue funding for one of five NIH-funded Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Centers with the mission of providing phenotyping services related to diabetes and its complications to diverse scientists and investigators from the AMDCC. It has been an exciting four and half years for the Cincinnati Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center (MMPC), and we have overcome many stumbling blocks while building this program. We have seen rapid growth in the number of investigators requesting service, particularly from young investigators. In addition, it should be noted that many of the investigators requesting services from the Cincinnati MMPC were from other universities. The Cincinnati MMPC evolved rapidly with the addition of new, well utilized tests to each of the service cores which will be detailed later in each Core. For example, the non-invasive measurement of fecal fat absorption was added to our Lipid and Lipoprotein Metabolism Core (Core C). The incorporation of this test was particularly rewarding for us, as it evolved from the initial funding of a Pilot and Feasibility Program grant. Additionally, we have purchased the Luminex 100 System, which has greatly increased our capacity to determine the circulating level of peptides and hormones with the use of only a very small volume of serum (usually 20 ml). With the recent recruitment of Dr. Silvana Obici to UC, we have now added glucose clamps to our repertoire of assays. Five Cores are proposed: 1) Administrative/Statistical Core will be responsible for processing requests, record test results, perform statistical analyses, take care of budgetary issues, purchase of supplies and equipment, post information about the types of tests offered and protocol used on the Center's web site; 2) Animal Care Core will receive, house, feed, and genotype the incoming mice as well as maintain them in excellent condition during the period of phenotypic testing; 3) Animal lipid, lipoprotein, and glucose metabolism Core will study lipid and glucose metabolism and measure gastrointestinal hormones known to influence insulin secretion; 4) Cardiovascular and Renal Core will provide numerous assessments of the functioning of the cardiovascular and renal systems; and 5) Food Intake and Behavioral Core will assess simple and detailed parameters of energy intake (food intake), energy expenditure (including use of indirect calorimetry) and body composition and fat content, and behavioral determinations by the CLEVER system. We believe that our collective experience and expertise as well as our experience running and operating one of the four centers from July, 1 2001 through June 30, 2006 make our proposal unique and competitive, and we are excited at the prospect of collaborating on this important initiative. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]